Bella e Inteligente
by Rosella Black
Summary: Bella debe enfrentarse a la muerte de su mentirosa madre y cuidar a su hermanos pequeños...y a su recién resucitado sobrino, que todos creen es su hijo...como se las arreglará para cuidar a tres niños con un corazón destrozado...y más si tiene a un atractivo director distrayendola
1. prólogo

Los personajes son de S Meyer….solo la historia es mía…no permito que se publique esta historia en ningún otros sitio sin mi autorización.

**Isabella Swan había sido criada como una niña rica, pero su infancia estaba lejos de ser feliz.**

**Era una de las mellizas hijas de la muy famosa pareja René y Charlie Swan. Había sido criada por la ley de su madre, no había nada que hiciera o dijera que no fuese controlado por René. Era una niña superdotada y desde el primer momento se convirtió, al ser a mayor, en la heredera de la magnánima familia Swan, tanto por sus destrezas o por su nacimiento Isabella siempre se vio presionada a ser perfecta, lo que nunca sucedía a los ojos de su madre, pero lo aceptaba con resignación.**

**La única vez que Isabella tomó una decisión por si misma su madre se opuso tan férreamente que entre sus hilos de engaños y mentiras enredó a su esposo e hija. **

**Cómo podía Bella enfrentarse al fantasma de su madre cuando esta había sido la causante de la muerte de padre, su hermana, su sobrino y su cuñado.**

**Cómo podría Isabella, enfrentarse a los secretos de su madre después de su sorpresiva muerte.**

**Cómo podría perdonarse fallarle así a su padre.**

**Cómo podría cuidar a unos niños con un corazón destrozado.**


	2. capítulo 1

Los personajes don de S. meyer…yo solo me adjudico la historia

**Dedicado a mis amigos del liceo (instituto para los de otros países) que me alegran la vida.**

**También dedicado a mi prima llamada Bárbara (igual que mi amiga del liceo jejejeje) solo puedo decir que la valentía no es la ausencia del miedo, si no la decisión de que ello no te detenga. Tengo fe en que puedes lograrlo.**

_**Los chismes.**_

La ciudad parece estar en calma- se dijo bella mientras caminaba por el parque. Era una tarde de primavera y no parecía haber mucha gente en las calles.

A Isabella le gustaba esa ciudad, la gente no la había acogido muy bien en ese pequeño pueblo, pero le gustaba, aunque se sentía aterrada. Extrañaba la seguridad que le daba la distante, pero innegable presencia su madre, pero como una adulta responsable que era no podía dejar que el dolor de la muerte de su madre la dominara, tenia que luchar, luchar por sus pequeños hermanos y su sobrino. Emmanuel y Bárbara, sus hermanos mellizos, tenían apenas dos años cuando habían quedado huérfanos de padre y después de tres años de madre.

Isabella sentía que les estaba fallando y no sabía como remediarlo, estaba perdida. Se sentía dolida consigo misma, sus pequeños estaban sufriendo y no sabía como ayudarlos. Podía ser un eficiente medico pero no podía cuidar a sus hermanos como se requería, no sabía cómo. Caminó más rápido pensando que alcanzaría a verlos antes de que se fueran a dormir. Detestaba tener esos turnos, pero pronto tendría su consulta, en una semana o dos, aunque ganaría menos tendría menos turnos y podría pasar más tiempo con la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, era eso o dejar la medicina, lo último era lo más impensable, era su sueño, su paz, lo único que había decidido por si misma en muchos años.

¿Que estoy haciendo?- suspiró mientras caminaba entre los paseos de rosas del parque, hablaba sola. Una suave brisa acarició su rostro, como consolándola.

Ella apenas tenía 26 años, per era, usando un eufemismo enorme, muy lista, extremadamente lista, una superdotada; manejaba las empresas familiares; cuidaba a sus dos hermanos y a su sobrino que a veces también lo incluía en esa categoría, y era medico. No sabía de donde sacar tiempo, ni como pasarlo con sus pequeños.

Además debía lidiar con las responsabilidades de ser la heredera de una eminente familia con muchas empresas. Había liquidado casi todas las acciones y empresas menos las de la empresa que había fundado su padre, la que ahora ella co-dirigía. La verdad era que la empresa había estado en banca rota cuando había muerto su madre y le había costado mucho que produjera algún beneficio, durante un tiempo solo habría suficiente para cubrir los pagos de las inmensas deudas de la constructora Swan, aunque tenía como reserva la inmensa fortuna ahorrada por generaciones y generaciones de la poderosa familia Swan, además de los millones que le habían pagado por la venta de las otras empresas, era multimillonaria, pero por alguna razón odiaba ese dinero y no lo tocaba, era el recordatorio de que su familia se había destruido por codicia, que se había extinguido en medio de ese montón de millones.

Llegaba a la esquina de su calle cuando cruzo un auto deportivo, suspiró recordando su relajada y vacía vida anterior llena de lujos. Se sintió avergonzada de su pasado. Había sido, en su opinión, una real imbécil.

Isabella Swan era en las categorías convencionales y superdotadas, extremadamente inteligente. Tenía un título de administración de empresas que había obtenido muy joven mientras estudiaba al mismo tiempo mainors en arquitectura, diseño grafico y ingeniería civil. Todo por petición de su madre, porque como decía ella- era su deber como la heredera de la familia Swan- al igual que las otras muchas cosas que detestaba hacer pero hacia por complacer a su madre. Bella era muy inteligente y muy complaciente, hasta que su relación con su madre se había quebrado, su padre le había permitido cumplir su único sueño, estudiar medicina, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus otros estudios, una tarea titánica, pero posible para alguien como ella. Su madre se había negado y había hecho su vida y la de su padre miserables. René Swan estaba acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, a manejar a su familia como marionetas, hasta que sus dos hijas mayores se rebelaron. Entonces sus obsesiones con el honor y el que dirán habían terminado en tragedia, primero Marie, la hermana gemela de Isabella (con su esposo e hijo), luego Charlie, todos habían muerto indirectamente por culpa de René y Isabella se enteró de ello, pero René nunca lo reconoció, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Bella se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios luego de la muerte de su padre, pues era lo único que había logrado mantener a raya el dolor. Se había sumergido tanto en su mundo de libros y su carrera de medicina que apenas había visto a sus hermanos una vez en vivo antes que el agente de servicios sociales llegara a su departamento en una gran ciudad en el extranjero a decirle que sus hermanos estaban en un orfanato en el pequeño pueblo que vivían con su madre, pues Kate, ese era el nuevo nombre de su madre, había muerto hacia unas semanas y ella no tenia ni idea. Había volado esa misma noche con el alma hecha trizas. Había llorado por horas en el avión privado que le había facilitado la eminente clínica en que trabajaba. Se culpaba a si misma que había traicionado a su padre, había descuidado su familia, a su madre, sus hermanos y la empresa, pero había estado tan dolida por la muerte de su padre y su hermana que no podía mirar a la cara a su madre. Sus padres se habían amado mucho, seguramente para su madre habría sido aun más doloroso se recriminaba, pero ella había sido egoísta en extremo y eso la había separado de su madre al extremo de que no le extrañara que dejara de llamarla por cuatro semanas.

Pero no todo había estado tan mal, pensaba. Kate, a pesar de su frialdad no se había rendido la había ido a buscar a la ciudad donde vivían y había llevado a sus hermanos de cuatro años con ella y había dejado caer un par de indirectas sobre tragedia, fortalezas y que debía cuidar a su hermanos. Bella no lo había comprendido las indirectas de su madre. La había malinterpretado pensando que su madre quería que volvieran a estar unidas como madre e hija, como habían sido antes de que su hermana se fugara, su padre muriera y Marie, su hermana, muriera junto con su esposo e hijo. En ese entonces Bella había estado superando la tragedia, el dolor, la ira y había estado esperando un acercamiento con su madre porque extrañaba a su familia, deseaba volver a refugiarse en su regazo y sentirse segura. Su madre había sido sutil, poco a poco le había dicho que la amaba y que quería volver a ser como antes y le había pedido perdón. Su madre había llorado y ella la había arrullado diciéndole que la amaba esperando que se durmiera, había verificado a sus hermanitos y se había marchado. Al día siguiente había recibido una llamada de su madre, de la nada, contándole que se iría de viaje al extranjero con los niños por un tiempo. A Bella le había sorprendido en un principio pero había pensado que su madre había cambiado mucho y lo había dejado pasar, pero resultó que no era más que una escusa para cubrir su peor época, el cáncer de su madre se la había llevado en un mes y aunque ella había hablado con ella una vez a la semana cuando dejó de contestar no le extraño pues había deducido que estaba de viaje. Casi murió cuando llego aquella mujer de traje azul con cara de desprecio, juzgándola. Ante los ojos de la gente había dejado a su madre morir sola en un lugar lejano y ella ni se había enterado o no le había importado. Bella había salido hecha trizas del departamento y su eficiente asistente había tenido que prácticamente arrastrarla al avión en un estado deplorable, sus hermanitos de 5 años estaban en un orfanato, que como ella descubriría más tarde, era espantosamente horrible.

Cuando había llegado a la enorme casona blanca y azul donde funcionaba un orfanato lo primero en que había reparado era que era espantosamente frio y espantosamente feo.

Isabella Swan cruzó el umbral del orfanato saint james pareciendo un zombi. Las prominentes ojeras y los ojos rojos de llanto, además de hinchados le daban un aspecto frágil, pero la elegancia y pulcritud con que iba vestida la hacían lucir segura y fuerte, lo que más tarde agradecería.

La encargada del orfanato, la señora Sue, era amable, pero Isabella apenas reparó en ella.

¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- había preguntado inmediatamente. La habían guiado por los pasillos del orfanato hacia el patio mientras Ángela se encargaba de los papeles de custodia. No podía fallarle de nuevo a su padre. Debía proteger a su familia.

El patio del orfanato era un cuadrado de unos diez metros de tierra yerma, allí en una esquina sentado tomados de la mano estaban sus hermanitos, ambos con sus ojos verde agua, herencia de su madre y su cabello chocolate como el de Bella, herencia de su padre.

Bella contuvo un sollozo en la garganta, se arregló su pulcro conjunto de dos piezas y llamó suavemente:

Emmanuel, Bárbara- dijo, no fue tanto su voz, como el alboroto que formaron algunos niños a su llegada lo que hizo que los niños se voltearan. A Bella se le partió el corazón al ver la cara de alivio que pusieron al verla.

Caminó hacia los niños dejando atrás a Sue, iban pobremente vestidos y Emmanuel portaba un evidentemente largo cabello.

Hola- dio cuando se arrodilló a su lado

Hola- dijo Barby con una voz dulce como el trino de una golondrina

Hola- dijo Manu sonriendo- eres tú- dijo mientras tocaba la cara de Bella suavemente. A ella se le antojó tan deliciosa esa suave caricia que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar

Tienes los ojos de papá- dijo Barby mirándola directamente- eres tú- dijo mientras se encaramaba de un salto en su regazo. Bella nunca había tenido a más de un niño en brazos pero se las arreglo para ponerse uno en cada cadera y volver adentro. Estaba en shock y no sabía que hacer o decir así que se limitó a hacer lo que hacia su madre, sobarle suavemente la espalda. Los niños parecieron reconocer el gesto porque se relajaron en sus brazos.

Estuvo toda la tarde firmando papeles en el orfanato mientras Ángela iba a rentar una casa, cosa difícil por la escases de tiempo, pero al lado del poder de Ángela con un celular misión imposible se quedaba corta. Cuando Bella esperaba sentada en la escalinata del patio conversando con la ceñuda asistente social que le reclamaba sobre la expresa orden de Bella de mantener todo en confidencialidad aparecieron sus hermanos con sus pequeñas valijas y de su mano un niño de ojos azules de unos diez años, con cabello ondulado de un color castaño claro. El niño se parecía al los mellizos pero lo más sorprendente era que se parecía mucho a Bella.

Isabella Swan había sufrido grandes impresiones en su vida pero ninguna como la que tuvo cuando vio al muchacho de ojos azules, se había puesto de pie para ayudar a sus hermanos y se había encontrado con aquel niño con los ojos de su padre. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser inteligente por lo que no le costó asociar la edad, el color de cabello, los ojos, el rostro. ¡Era su sobrino!

¿MAMÁ?- preguntó el niño sorprendido al ver a bella. Barby lo llevaba tirándolo de una mano.

¿Jacob?- preguntó bella-¿jake?- sollozo cayendo de rodillas. Jacob la miró sorprendido y haciendo gala de su inteligencia la reconoció. Había visto su tía antes del accidente y la reconoció e hizo la conexión, su madre; Marie, tenía los ojos verdes como los mellizos. Una sonrisa feliz se extendió por su rostro ¡tenia una familia! Si ella era su tía, eso significaba que Barby y Emmanuel también. Tenía una familia, ya no estaba solo. Caminó con una elegancia innata de los Swan y se arrojó a los brazos de su tía y se puso a llorar. Isabella lloraba en silencio como catatónica, solo reaccionó a sentir a Jacob en sus brazos.

Ya no estoy solo- dio Jacob en su pecho y solo ella lo pudo escuchar. Entonces explotó. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su pecho. Por la mentira, por el engaño, por la cruel venganza de su madre. Se había vengado de su hermana por abandonar la familia, se había vengado utilizando a su pequeño nieto, a su propio nieto, le había hecho creer a todos que el niño estaba muerto y lo había querido condenar a una vida de huérfano. Lo había mantenido cerca como para vigilarlo pero no demasiado como para que sospecharan. Sintió un dolor tan grande que no podía respirar

Me dijo que estabas muerto- decía entre llantos histéricos mientras se aferraba a Jacob como si se fuera a desaparecer- me dijo que habías muerto…mi madre- sollozaba. Ante los ojos de todos los presentes se formó una historia muy diferente a lo real. Ante todos la historia era que Bella había tenido un hijo y por alguna razón Kate le había dicho que estaba muerto. El niño debía haber sido bastante grande cuando se había separa de su madre por que la recordaba, a si todo tomo un rumbo, erróneo, pero con sentido ante la mente de la cotilla señora sue. Kate había sido responsable de la muerte del hijo de Bella y por eso ella la odiaba, pero en realidad había dejado el niño abandonado en un orfanato mientras su hija la odiaba por la muerte de su hijo. Por alguna razón Kate se había vengado de su hija y había renegado de su sangre al nivel de despreciar a su nieto. Para desgracia de la paz mental de Isabella para sue todo pareció encajar y ella era la más cotilla de aquel pequeño pueblo.

_Bueno….he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia…llevo tiempo pensando en ella e incluso he escrito algunas escenas en mis cuadernos escolares mientras estaba en clases (a mi profesor de álgebra no parecía convencerle que escribiera tanto en su clase)_

_La verdad es que solo lo hago por probar, si quieren que la continúe (seria bastante más larga que mis otras historias) por favor dejen comentarios….para saber que opinan… y si merece la pena continuarla._

_Bendiciones _

_Rosella Black._


	3. capítulo 2

Buueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.

_**Bueno…terminé el editaaaaaaaaaado….no mucho pero son pequeños detallitos que me ayudaran más adelante…**_

**Mis agradecimientos a: **

**Sun-e Kristal****, ****helly, ****stewpattz****, ****Ale74**** porque me dieron ánimos para seguir…dedicado a ustedes.**

Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos.

William Shakespeare _(1564-1616) Escritor británico._

Sus tutores lo dejaron aquí, no sabemos la razón- dijo la encargada del orfanato, Sue. pero Bella si conocía la razón. Su hermana había muerto hacia 4 años junto con su esposo y su hijo, o eso había creído ella. Su madre le había mentido diciendo que Jacob también estaba muerto.

Me dijo que estabas muerto…. me dijo que estabas muerto- sollozaba Isabella. Jacob solo repitió un suave -no estoy solo- y se acercó un poco más. Bella vio el cambio en sus ojos, esa incipiente paz naciendo en su inocente alma y el mundo cobro sentido para ella. Ella se aferro a él y lloró. Lloró mucho arrodillada en la tierra de aquel feo patio de orfanato. Nadie excepto la señora de servicios sociales supo que Jacob era en realidad su sobrino y ella mantuvo el secreto. Todos los demás creían que era su hijo, lo que, para su consternación, no le importo y para consternación de la señora de servicios sociales lo inscribió como su hijo, no como su sobrino. Era una pequeña laguna que había dejado René al abandonarlo. Ella lo dejo inscrito como su nieto y Bella, probando que era su hija, no tubo ningún problema para que legalmente lo declararan su hijo biológico, pues su hermana nunca lo había registrado para evitar que René los encontrara. Siempre viajaban con nombres falsos. Con ese lazo Isabella se estaba asegurando que nunca le quitarían a Jacob.

Esa noche se llevo a los niños a una hermosa casa enorme, de colores suaves, era una casa de estilo victoriano y moderno, unía los dos estilos de forma espectacular. Era bastante grande, no tanto como el estricto castillo en Inglaterra donde Bella se había criado pero era lo mas acogedor que ella había visto, le encantaba esa casa en medio de un bosque natural, con hectáreas de prados llenos de flores silvestres y además aquellos inmensos jardines, podía permitírselo por lo que la compró a la semana de instalados.

El testamento de su madre le impedía sacar a los niños del país en un período de dos años por lo que Bella, con el dolor de su corazón había tenido que renunciar a su puesto en el extranjero como jefa de departamento y empezado a trabajar en la clínica del pueblo en urgencias.

Las primeras semanas fuero una tortura, era un nuevo país, una nueva casa y nuevas responsabilidades. Isabella Swan era completamente ignorante en el fino arte de cuidar a un niño, y para su desgracia ella debía cuidar a tres.

No todo era malo porque para Bella fue simple congeniar con Jacob. El pequeño con sus ojos azules, el cabello de un color castaño calor y piel pálida y nívea como la de Bella. Ellos dos eran bastante similares, reservados, tímidos por naturaleza, pero educados para ocultarlo, por lo que se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, solo que Bella y Jacob desarrollaron un pequeño habito de no separarse nunca, ambos tenían la sensación de que iban a voltear y el otro iba a desaparecer por lo que esas dos semanas apenas y se separaban, y cuando lo hacían parecían dos animalitos enjaulados, totalmente desesperados por encontrar al otro. Bella sabía que era producto del miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Jake era lo único que le quedaba de su amada hermana por lo que temía perderlo de nuevo. Pero gracias a su relación con Jake Bella pudo llegar a sus tímidos hermanos. Jacob como intermediario en a situaciones difíciles.

Isabella se sorprendió muchas veces en ese período por la inteligencia de los niños. Los mellizos ya sabían leer de corrido, las operaciones matemáticas y algo de ciencias, y lo habían aprendido todo solos. En cuanto a Jacob se hacía aun mas evidente, iba al menos dos clases adelantado a su edad y era claro que debía estar otras cuatro más adelante aún, pues ya sabía operaciones trigonométricas, funciones cuadráticas y otras materias de preparatoria y también lo había aprendido solo con un poco de ayuda de la profesora del orfanato. Bella estaba más que segura que todos tenían un IQ más alto de lo normal. No hablaban mucho, pero el habito recién desarrollado de Jacob por abrazarla pronto contagio a sus hermanos poco a poco empezaron a confiar más y a veces pasaban horas juntos, sentado en el pasto, simplemente abrazados, mientras bella les cantaba una canción de cuna. Esa era su forma de comunicarse. La relación entre ellos empezó a ir bastante bien y gracias a la ayuda de Nany o, como realmente se llamaba, Nancy Benet, los cuatro habían sobrevivido enteros. Nany había sido la cuidadora de Bella y su hermana cuando eran pequeñas, ella también sabía lo del hijo de Marie, por lo que cuando Bella la llamó y le dijo lo que había sucedido, la mentira que había creado su madre, tomó el primer avión que encontró y fue a ayudarla a cuidar a los pequeños.

Fin flash back

Los pasos se escuchaban en la soledad mientras Bella reflexionaba inspirada por la música del viento. Había descubierto en esas semanas que habían muchas cosas que no enseñaban los libros, como de que tamaño cortar la comida para un niño pequeño, que le gusta hacer, a que hora debe dormir, la temperatura de la bañera. Miles de cosas que ella nunca creyó que debería saber las estaba aprendiendo y eso la asustaba, porque a pesar de todo lo que se esforzaba a veces podía observar el rostro triste de sus hermanos, ella nunca podría llegar conocer todo lo que su madre había hecho pasar a su hermanos pero se lo imaginaba y eso la torturaba. Los había llevado a otro pueblo y los había hecho mentir. Se había cambiado la identidad y obligad a sus pequeños a seguir el juego, a ser perfectos. Su madre siempre actuaba así. Isabella lo único que deseaba era poder borrar el dolor de sus hermanos, porque ellos sabían las mentiras de su madre, eran testigos de ellas, por eso Bárbara le había llevado a Jacob, porque ellos siempre habían vivido con la tristeza de saber que su madre podía ser malvada.

El parque expedía un olor que ya se le hacia familiar a bella. Llevaba dos meses en ese lugar.

Caminó y caminó, porque le gustaba hacerlo después del trabajo, hasta llegar al portón y luego la casa, estaba a oscuras cuando abrió la puerta de la sala. Las luces se encendieron por los sensores de movimiento -ya se deben haber acostado- pensó Bella, pero escucho risas en el segundo piso y subió corriendo. Ahí estaban sus tres razones de vivir y Nany jugando a las cartas en una pequeña mesa en l habitación de Bárbara. Los mas grandes, Jacob y Nany, se veía ridículos en esa postura, pero lo más espectacular era que ¡Nany iba perdiendo!¡cuando ella misma les había enseñado a jugar dos días antes! Todos se voltearon a verla por un segundo y luego volvieron a su partida. Estuvieron sumidos en profunda concentración hasta que Jacob ganó y de un salto se paró a recibir a bella.

Barbar y Emmanuel la miraron dubitativos mientras que Jacob se paró y la abrazó con fuerza y sentimiento. Ninguno de los dos, ni Bella no Jacob, se sentía cómodo lejos del otro, aun no superaban su pequeño trauma. A bella s le escapo una carcajada de alegría, parecía estar mucho más relajada.

Por eso me encanta volver a casa- dijo en voz alta. Jacob se rio y la soltó. Detrás de él estaban sus hermanos esperando por su abrazo. Primero Bárbara le dio un suave abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y luego su hermano la copió.

Nany se paró y froto los ojos al momento que simulaba un bostezó, ella y Bella bañaron a los pequeños antes de que fuera muy tarde y los llevaron a la cama uno a uno. Bella tenía cuidado de hacer lo que su padre hacia con ella y con su hermana, ese era su ejemplo para actuar con los niños, así que fue a cada habitación les deseó la buenas noches con un beso, los arropó y luego se despidió. Pero la noche no había concluido para algunos; luego se dispusieron a cenar, bella y a ordenar, Nany. Al día siguiente iniciaban las clases -¡que maravilloso!- Pensó Bella con sarcasmo.

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo, aun no aparece Edward pero ya saldrá no desesperen…espero su opinión.

Rosella Black.


	4. capítulo 3

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo…

Los personajes son de S Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama. No permito que se publique esta ni ninguna de mis historias en ningún otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Dedicado a todas(os) las(os) que me dejaron comentarios…. Y a mis profesores que me tienen paciencia cuando me dan ataques de inspiración en clases y no puedo parar de escribir. Y también a los pobres que les toca PSU el lunes…fuerza y fe**

…**.Editado….**

Te vi y supe que había encontrado algo interesante del pueblo; tú, simplemente.

"_Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica. Esa fuerza es la voluntad". _

_Albert Einstein_

_"Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces; pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir como hermanos."_

_Martin Luther King,:_

Isabella Swan llevaba muchos años sola y había asumido, a sus 26 años, que se quedaría así por su incapacidad de encontrar a alguien que fuera su igual, pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa, en realidad eran 4 sorpresas; Emmanuel, Bárbara, Jacob y …Edward.

¡Nooooooo! Gritaba Emmanuel. Estaba parapetado debajo de la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas a la firme base metálica de la mesa.

Se enfrentaba al gran paso del primer día de kínder (no se como se le llama en otros países/ kínder Garden…creo) y como todo niño podía estar orgulloso de que gritaba y pataleaba porque, como la mayoría de los niños, estaba aterrorizado y no quería ir.

Bárbara, por su parte, estaba preparada, cómodamente sentada en el sillón de la sala observando la batalla campal, reía suavemente de la posición de bella y Jacob. Ambos estaban arrodillados temblando, rogándole a Emmanuel y otro poco tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cada uno de una pierna. La batalla fue épica hasta que los brazos de Emmanuel se cansaron y tubo que ceder a que lo llevaran, pero no sin antes colgarse del cuello de su hermana mayor y rogarle

No, por favor, te lo ruego- gemía Emmanuel. Algo le decía a bella que le habían hecho algo malo en la escuela del orfanato- no me dejes solo- o tal vez había sido su madre. Bella se armó de paciencia y preguntó

¿Qué te sucedió en la escuela cariño?- le dijo con toda la dulzura que fue capaz

Lo golpearon por defenderme- Bella se sorprendió porque la respuesta venía de a sus espaldas, la había dado una muy seria Bárbara- y mamá dijo que siempre pasaría y que tendría que soportarlo como un hombre que era, que su deber era defenderme y sufrir por mi, pero yo no creo que sea cierto ¿no es así Bella?- dijo bárbara. Bella tuvo un ataque de furia, y Jacob también. Pero; mientras Jacob soltó una sarta de insultos en ingles para que los gemelos no lo entendieran, Bella tuvo que controlarse, temblaba, pero se controló a tiempo. Tenía a Emmanuel en brazos.

Eso no es verdad- dijo Bella- si, si quieres puedes defender a tu hermana puedes hacerlo, pero no es tu deber y no debes ser un hombre, la que debe ser adulto aquí soy yo. Yo los protegeré de todo, si algo sucede lo arreglaré. Golpearé a quien tenga que golpear, peleare con quien tenga que pelar por defenderos, pero ninguno de ustedes excepto yo tienes ese deber- dijo bella mirándolos a los ojos. Los tres niños asintieron. Jacob se acercó y apretó con suavidad su mano, el comprendía, el siempre comprendía se dijo bella.

Al subir al auto se enfrentaron a otro gran problema. Iban tarde el primer día de clases. Iban muy, muy tarde y no quedaba cerca.

La situación le causaba a Bella tanta aversión como a Emmanuel. No quería que sus hermanos sufrieran, ella no quería enfrentar a padres y a profesores, pero sabía que era lo mejor porque los niños debían socializar, muy a su pesar. La educación era tan importante como la personalidad, se repetía a si misma.

El caminó hacia la escuela se les hizo eterno y la tristeza de Emmanuel no ayudaba a una más que tensa Bella.

La calidad de escuela de pequeño pueblo no se aplicaba a ese lugar, si, el pueblo era pequeño, pero muy adinerado, por lo que el pequeño colegio de pueblo era en realidad un colegio exclusivo de alto rendimiento financiado por las riquísimas familias de la zona. Bella solo había visto un par de colegios como ese en el extranjero y eran, en general, los lugares donde estudiaban princesas, duques, ricos herederos de multinacionales. Si bien los habitantes de aquel pueblo eran claramente adinerados no lo eran tanto, por lo menos no tanto como un a princesa o duquesa u como lo que bella era, de hecho lo ultimo, la dueña de varias multinacionales fundadas por su padre que se reunían bajo el holding de constructora Swan, pero eran realidad eran muchas, cientos, para ser más específicos y todo le pertenecía a ella, la hija mayor y dueña absoluta, porque su padre le había cedido todo a ella en vida, dado que todo estaba su nombre, poco antes de morir.

La entrada de la escuela era un arco de piedras incrustadas, era, sin dudarlo, una gran obra arquitectónica. Bella lo sabia, tenía un título en arquitectura, pero solo había que mirar esa escuela para observar la elegancia que ostentaba dentro de sus aulas.

Bella estacionó su mercedes descapotable junto a un porche, por lo menos aquí su amado auto no destacaría, bueno en realidad era uno de sus amados autos.

Entraron corriendo al colegio, sus pasos sonando sobre el piso de mármol pulido. Cruzaron la gran entrada, el hall central, que era un espacio abierto cubierto con el techo de cúpula del tamaño de una catedral y llegaron junto a la recepcionista. Aparte de esa delgada y exageradamente maquillada mujer, no había nadie. Isabella volteo buscando otra alternativa, desilusionada iba a hablarle a la híper-maquillada mujer pero no necesitó abrir su boca porque de inmediato se escucharon pasos y apareció un hombre joven de unos treinta años, alto, de cabello casi rubio y largo, de buena presencia llamado jasper que venía de hecho a buscar a Jacob, porque de hecho era su profesor. Era bastante guapo como pudo observar bella y evidentemente la coqueta de la recepcionista, pero como también pudo observar bella llevaba bien soldado al dedo un anillo de casado. A la recepcionista no parecía importarle.

-¿prodría decirme donde está la sala numero 30, por favor?- le dijo Bella al simpático profesor luego de que este se presentara

- por supuesto- dijo jasper con una sonrisa enigmática- sigua por el tercer pasillo de la izquierda, vera un pasillo pintado de celeste cielo a su izquierda, ese es el pasillo de kínder-dijo indicando en esa dirección- tienen un PASILLO entero para un curso de no más de quince- se dijo bella sorprendida.

Isabella se despidió de Jasper con un apretón y de Jacob un fuerte abrazo. Siguió las indicaciones que había obtenido del amable Jasper para llegar al salón que buscaba. La sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando le había preguntado le había hecho sospechar de algo. Lo alejó de su mente mientras corría, mas bien era arrastrada por Bárbara y Emmanuel. Ambos parecían bastante animados. Los gemelos la arrastraban por el resbaloso piso de mármol, Isabella lamento usar esos zapatos con taco tan fino pues parecía estar patinando en vez de intentar frenar a sus hermanos.

Los pequeños iban tan emocionados que entraron a la sala sin tocar, sin detenerse y arrastrando a su hermana con ellos, de inmediato se escucharon los murmullos escandalizados, de esos que todos soltaban cada vez que solían ver a Bella. Siempre hacían referencia a la edad de Jacob, bella tendría quince o dieciséis años cuando nació su supuesto hijo y etc. A ella no le importó, pues había sido su decisión admitir que era su hijo biológico. Se irguió cuan alta, era aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza, como era digno de una mujer que tenía sangre de más de un rey en las venas diría su padre. Ella era Isabella Swan y era hora de que supieran que podía ser arrogante cuando quisiera aunque ella lo detestaba. Los murmullos se acallaron de inmediato entonces Bella reparó en un guapísimo hombre que tenia al frente. Era alto de ojos verde esmeralda de infarto, de cabello broncíneo, mandíbula cuadrada, piel pálida y buena musculatura- será un buen deportista- dijo el medico que llevaba dentro, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que cruzo por un segundo el rostro de aquel hombre. Fue como si viera una fantasma, la miró a los ojos, otro segundo pasó y luego volvió a una mascara de fingida serenidad. Ella sabía que lo había visto antes, en algo relacionado con su hermana. Isabella Swan quedó atontada por los recuerdos que vislumbró al intentar recordar de dónde lo conocía, recordar a su hermana feliz con su hijo en brazos provocó una fuerte ansiedad en ella, lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue la sensación de sus hermanos pegado a sus piernas impidiéndole moverse y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Los tomo en brazos a los dos a la vez haciendo gala de una fuerza poco común en una mujer. Pero ella no era cualquiera, era experta en artes marciales. Se escucho un carraspeo, provenía del adonis que tenia al frente.

Buenos días- dijo el guapo joven mirándola directamente. Sus ojos la paralizaron por un segundo. Ese hombre desprendía autoridad. Bella no se amedrentó por eso, ya conocía a un montón de hombres así, pero había algo que la descolocaba de ese hombre y ella creía estaba relacionado con su pasado, con aquel pasado que la torturaba.

Buenos días – saludó educadamente- ¿es esta la clase de kínder?- preguntó

Así es- dijo le hombre con una sonrisa tensa. Detrás de él asomó una mujer de unos 25 pequeña de pelo negro azabache en puntas, parecía un duende por su nariz respingada.

Hola- dijo la mujer- soy Alice, la profesora- dijo Alice con una voz aguda. Bella le sonrió y a Edward le tocó escuchar los suspiros de varios varones presentes.

Isabella Swan, mucho gusto- dijo Bella acomodándose a los niños que aun seguían en sus brazos con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Bella se sentía muy incomoda, pero como le habían enseñado años en la aristocracia no lo demostraba. Nunca demostraba lo que sentía.

Oh, por favor tomo asiento- dijo una preocupada Alice- me disculpo, que desconsiderada- dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Estaba claramente más que nerviosa.

No ha sido nada- dijo bella y se dirigió a la fila final de asientos con paso tranquilo y elegante. Muchos la miraban con recelo, otros con lívido y otros con ira se percató bella. No le gustaba como la miraban esos hombres, se aseguraría de mantenerlos lejos de si misma. No quería problemas y no estaba interesada en buscar pareja.

Bueno- dijo el joven poniéndose firme. Estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco y lanzaba miradas incomprensibles de vez en cuando a Bella. "nos conocemos de alguna parte, estoy segura" se dijo Bella

- yo soy Edward cullen, el director como ya sabrán- sonrió forzadamente y se escucharon varios suspiros. El cerebro de bella voló intentando recordar, no tenia más de treinta- sé que se sorprenden por mi edad pero debo decir que no hay nada de que preocuparse tengo un título en derecho, en educación básica, media y otro en especial, además un mainor en sicología infantil, post títulos y doctorados. Solo deseo hacerles saber esto- dijo mirando seriamente a los presentes como desafiándolos- ya que dado que mi hermana no tiene los años de experiencia requerido- dijo indicando a la nerviosa joven a su lado "así que la profesora era su hermana" se dijo bella- yo la supervisaré- dijo Edward claramente incomodo- solo deseo que sepan que yo si tengo la cualificación requerida y que dada la situación yo supervisaré su trabajo este año hasta que tenga la cantidad de experiencia requerida por el colegio- Isabella sonrió, se estaba arriesgando por su hermana, algo muy dulce- bueno, no deseo interrumpir- dijo Edward juntando las manos dijo un buen día y se marchó sorprendiendo a todos, incluso bella quedó sorprendida, ese hombre no demostraba la mejor educación pero sabía como evitar conflictos, había encapado en el momento justo "sería un buen empresario o diplomático" pensó bella.

La reunión de padres resultó bastante aburrida en comparación a lo que vendría. Alice fue amable con todo el mundo aunque algunos groseros padre no lo merecían "¿como pueden hace comentarios tan maleducados sobre la razón por la que la contrataron?" pensaba disgustada Bella. Los niños pronto se despegaron de ella y empezaron a jugar con sus compañeros y todo fue bien hasta que los padres tuvieron que despedirse. Mucho llanto, pero ninguno como el de los mellizos, simplemente se quedaron pálidos, mudos, cuando Bella dijo que se iba. Para calmar las cosas y haciendo una clara preferencia Alise, una vez que los demás padres se habían ido, dejo a bella quedarse en la sala un rato más, que al final fue todo el día gracias a que a un niño le pico una abeja en la segunda hora y era alérgico. Bella fue requerida todo el día para asegurarse que el pequeño no tenía ninguna complicación después de inyectarle un antialérgico por la picadura. Al final de la jornada lo niños tenían menos miedo y Isabella había hecho una amiga, Alice, pero no todo era color de rosas. La habían citado a dirección por mala conducta de sus hermanos el primer día de clases aun cuando ella estaba presente y sus hermanos estaban condicionales por ser nuevos alumnos sin referencias de alguna escuela reconocida. Todo por la pequeña ocurrencia de Emmanuel de mostrarle una lagartija muy de cerca a la recepcionista. Bella estaba nerviosa porque al día siguiente tenía que ir a ver al guapo director- menos mal que estoy de vacaciones- pensaba Bella mientras subía al carro a los pequeños para volver a casa luego de un largo día "se que te he visto antes Edward Cullen" pensaba mientras ponía en marcha el motor "y si no lo recuerdo ya terminaras diciéndomelo tu mismo…mañana" se dijo.

Bueno aquí está. Espero sus comentarios. Está editada…

Bendiciones

Rosella Black.


	5. capítulo 4

Los personajes son de S. Meyer…yo solo me adjudico la trama.

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron sobrepasados por sus sentimientos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que siguen mis historias y me dejan sus comentarios, en serio aprecio su opinión y su aliento me ayudan a seguir.**_

Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
por un beso... yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer _(1836-1870) Poeta español._

Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender.

Françoise Sagan _(1935-2004) Escritora francesa._

Yo puedo ser tu fuerza.

Bella sentía el ritmo metódico de sus pasos al caminar hacia la oficina del director, su usual paso fuerte se volvía débil, porque honestamente no quería ir "caminado hacia mi propia condena" se burlaba su mente y sus recuerdos no eran mucho mejores vaticinios . La ultima vez que había sido llamada a la oficina del director le habían notificado su hermana había muerto en una accidente de auto junto con su esposo y su hijo. Su hermana tenía solo 22 años, su misma edad en ese entonces, y un hijo de 6 años.

Caminó contando los pasos para calmarse, hasta la elegante oficina del director situada en el sexto y ultimo piso de la escuela. La recibió una sala decorada en los más ricos tonos de verde, como el uniforme escolar, con mobiliario elegante en aluminio y cristal, y dos paredes completas de cristal. Cuando Bella se acerco al ventanal de la sala de espera pudo notar que ese era el punto más alto de la escuela. "dirige su reino de las alturas" pensó sarcásticamente, desde ahí se podía observar prácticamente toda la escuela y sus jardines.

En que puedo ayudarle- le dijo una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos con una insignia que decía Anna.

Tengo una sita con el señor cullen- respondió educadamente Bella poniéndose su mascara de "soy la niña inamovible"

Usted es Isabella Swan- dijo la sorprendida mujer estirando su falda como muestra de nerviosismo. Todos reconocían su abolengo en ese lugar y ella lo odiaba. Todos creían saber todo acerca de ella. En ese pueblo no habían muchos vecinos nuevos, en realidad ella era la única que había llegado en los últimos dos años por lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando que todo el mundo la reconociera.

Si, soy yo- dijo una fría Isabella- mucho gusto

Anna Clearwater a su servicio- respondió la mujer- el señor Cullen la recibirá en un momento- dijo levantando el auricular para avisarle a su jefe de su llegada.

Gracias- dijo Isabella caminando hacia el ventanal de el otro extremo de la habitación, desde ahí se observaban los niños de kínder jugando pero no podía identificar a sus hermanos a esa distancia.

Puede pasar- dijo la voz de Anna a sus espaldas. Bella se irguió con orgullos como cuando debía dar una conferencia o firmar un pacto internacional y entró a la oficina de aquel guapo abogado/director/profesor llamado Edward cullen.

Edward, completamente nervioso pero sin darlo a conocer, estaba sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio de caoba con diseños de plata. Bella se permitió observar a su alrededor mientras entraba a la oficina de ese misterios hombre llamado Edward Cullen. Se permitió dar un vistazo descarado a la oficina del director. Toda la sala era una muestra de sencilla elegancia exceptuando el ominoso escritorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul profundo y tenia muebles bastante modernos, estantes llenos de libros rodeaban las paredes exceptuando la pared en frente de Bella y espaldas de Edward que era completa de cristal. En algún lugar cercano había una maseta con flores que vio por el rabillo del ojo, por el olor Bella la pudo diferenciar "violetas" pensó complacida.

Buenos días señor cullen- saludó educadamente, pudo notar por un instante esa expresión de asombro que había notado la primera vez que lo había visto "debe haber conocido a Marie" pensó "esa es la expresión que ponía la gente al vernos juntas" se dijo "tan iguales y tan diferentes" pensó sarcásticamente.

Bella había sido criada para ser fuerte, dura, controlada, implacable aunque era todo lo opuesto a su personalidad, en cambio Marie siempre había podido ser como ella en realidad era; dulce, suave, tenaz, amable, totalmente desbaratada y alocada a veces. Al comparar la imagen que ellas dos representaban era como el día, Marie, y la noche, Bella. Pero no era culpa de Bella ni de Marie. Su padre le había enseñado personalmente a Bella a actuar así para protegerse del mundo sediento de riqueza y poder que la rodaba en su infancia, ella era, después de todo, la única heredera que él pensaba dejar. Charlie amaba a Marie y no la iba a dejar desamparada, pero nunca le iba a dejar su empresa, que había sido el trabajo de su vida, ni menos la inmensa fortuna familiar. Marie era demasiado manipulable y en aquel mundo eso era peligroso. La gente se convertía en verdaderas fieras en busca de una ventaja para resaltar en el mundo en que ellas habían nacido y crecido.

Buenos días señorita Isabella Swan- dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida que Bella descubrió irresistible. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que removió recuerdos en su mente. Esforzándose recobró la compostura.

Bella, Bella Swan- corrigió mirándolo directamente. Entonces lo reconoció y Edward se dio cuenta por su expresión de sorpresa y horror.

Edward estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio pero lo rodeo para encontrarse con ella. Bella no pudo articular palabra sino lo único que pensaba "querrá quitarme a Jacob". Edward leyó en su rostro sus oscuros pensamientos

Bella, por favor escúchame- rogó Edward tratando de alcanzarla. Ella instintivamente retrocedió- necesito saber, necesito saber- le pidió- tienes mi palabra de que nunca jamás diré nada de esto a nadie ni querré quitártelo, pero debo saber- Bella lo contempló mientras pensaba desbordadamente.

Nada quedaba del Edward que ella había conocido, un Edward de dieciocho años de pelo largo que iba a trabajar con su hermano en el bufete de abogados del holding Swan. Era ahí donde se habían conocido y donde se habían conocido Vicente y Marie.

Vicente era medio hermano de Edward, tenían en común a su padre el eminente medico Carlisle cullen, aunque Vicente era cinco años mayor que Edward. Vicente y Marie se habían enamorado mientras las gemelas trabajaban ahí en el verano. Bella trabajaba directamente con su padre mientras que Marie como secretaria, ahí había conocido al que luego seria su marido y el padre de su hijo. Ella tenia 16 y Vicente 23.

Como Bella trabajaba con su padre también había conocido a Vicente y a Edward pero su trabajo con su padre les había impedido forjar una amistad más estrecha que una cordial relación laboral, pero a Marie no y hasta había terminado embarazada y casada a los 16, pero lejos de ser una historia descabellada la historia de Marie y Vicente era una verdadera historia de amor, bastaba verlos para saber que en realidad eran el amor de su vida el uno para el otro. Bella conocía a su hermana y nunca había dudado que ella en realidad quería casarse ni cuanto amaba a Vicente. Aunque había tenido dudas acerca de él se disiparon cuando él le pidió a su padre la mano de Marie aun sabiendo que tendría que huir con ella por el resto de su vida por desafiar a René.

Bella recordaba además a Edward del matrimonio de su hermana y de bautizo de Jacob, que aunque no había sido debidamente inscrito, había sido bautizado en una iglesia en Rusia. Edward, como recordaba Bella, era al fin y al cabo era padrino de Jacob y le había jurado a su hermano enfrente de Bella, de Marie y del propio Jacob (que en ese entonces tenia 5 años) que si algo le sucedía él se haría cargo de Jacob y lo adoptaría como su propio hijo, por lo que desde entonces Jacob lo llamaba papá Edward.

¿Jacob Swan, el niño que figura como tu hijo, es en realidad Jacob vincent Cullen Swan?- dijo un Edward desesperado avanzó hasta Bella y esta vez ella no retrocedió. Él la tomo por los hombros- te juro que no te lo quitaré, pero dime ¿ese es mi sobrino? ¿mi sobrino está vivo?- dijo moviéndola ligeramente. Ella lo miró a los ojos y descubrió un dolor tan grande como el suyo en los ojos de Edward. Él también había perdido mucho, era el único de su familia que había estado realmente unido a Vicente.

Papá Edward- fue lo único que logro articular, era así como Jacob le decía a su tío Edward. Su rostro estaba aun desencajado por la sorpresa, pero lentamente volvió a ser el de una joven ligeramente confusa – eres su padrino, su tío, el hermano de Vicente- dijo ella en voz alta.

Edward la miraba paralizado, lentamente retrocedió y se dejó caer de golpe en una silla.

Es él- dijo sin ninguna duda- no se cómo lo supiste, ni cómo lo encontraste pero gracias a Dios que lo hiciste- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward había reconocido a Bella luego de un instante de vacilación y congoja en la sala de kínder, fue para él casi como una visión, era como ver a Marie otra vez viva. Después de reconocerla como la hermana gemela de su cuñada su mente hizo la conexión con los niños que ella cuidaba. Él mismo había autorizado el ingreso de los hermanos e hijo de Bella, pero algo no le cuadraba. Bella nunca había estado embarazada en ese periodo, ella no, pero Marie si. De acuerdo a la fecha de nacimiento de Jacob, Bella debía estar embarazada de unos siete meses aproximadamente cuando Edward la vio por última vez en el despacho de su padre y ella no lo estaba. Usaba ropa no muy ceñida pero lo suficiente para no dejar dudas, ella había estado delgada, era imposible que hubiese ocultado un embarazo tan avanzado, pero Marie si había estado embarazada, de esa misma cantidad de meses huyendo con su esposo a trabes de España. Desde el momento en que Edward lo supo lo había atosigado esa pegunta "¿es mi sobrino?" pensaba. No estaba seguro y había preferido preguntarle a Bella antes que presentarse ante el niño, era mejor preguntarle a la madre que ir a asustar a un niño. Habían pasado 4 años y aunque él estaba seguro de poder reconocerlo no deseaba escarbar en recuerdos dolorosos de Jacob si este no lo reconocía.

Es él- dijo finalmente Bella serenándose. Se acercó a el y se sentó en una silla en frente de Edward y tomó su mano. Él se acercó a ella. Bella leyó en su mirada las miles de preguntas que no formulaba, además de una naciente esperanza.

Cuando los matones de mi madre encontraron el lugar donde se escondían Marie lo dejó escondido en la casa mientras que ellos huían en el auto, así que cuando se desbarrancaron el pequeño no estaba en el auto, pero como nunca encontraron los cuerpos en el mar no había forma de saber hasta que mi madre murió. Vine aquí recoger a mis hermanos y ellos sabían algo, no mucho, pero Bárbara insistió a Jacob en conocerme. Ella había escuchado a René referirse a Jacob como su nieto y por eso me lo llevó- un sollozo salió de la garganta de Bella. Se sentía a salvo con Edward, habían sido amigos tiempo atrás- lo dejó en un orfanato y nos hizo creer que estaba muerto- Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho. En contra de toda lógica en vez de sentir rabia lo inundó una sensación de repentina calma, seguridad y felicidad. Aun quedaba algo de Vicente en el mundo, algo que él podía cuidar, él y Bella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían sido amigos. Estaban medio sentados en sus sillas, abrazados, Bella lloraba y Edward no se pudo contener, poco a poco un reguero de lágrimas bajó también por sus ojos. Nadie en su familia sabía la verdadera historia de la muerte de Vicente, ni que tenía un hijo, solo sabían que se había casado con una jovencita y que había muerto años después. Edward había cargado con el peso de guardar ese secreto por años y al saber que Jacob estaba vivo le dio una nueva misión a su vida. Llorando en los brazos de Bella se sintió vivo de nuevo.

**He aquí otro cap…la verdad es que ya tenia escrito varios capítulos pero con una trama diferente, estaba corregidos y todo, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención…en realidad la historia era muuuuuuuucho drama y no deseaba sobrecargarla así que con el dolor de mi corazón dejé esos capítulos de lado (quizás me sirvan de inspiración para otra historia) y ahora tratare de enfocarme en cosas buenas…espero que resulte porque he de decir que el drama me sale natural…un abrazo sicológico **** besotes**

**Bendiciones**

**Rosella Black**


	6. capítulo 5

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.

_**Dedicado a mi prima…te quiero y confío en tus sueños.**_

_**Richard Bach**__**: "No te dejes abatir por las despedidas. Son indispensables como preparación para el reencuentro y es seguro que los amigos se reencontrarán, después de algunos momentos o de todo un ciclo vital"**_

_**Rosella Black: "Por una palabra mal dicha, por un oído poco atento, por una frase sin sentimiento, se puede crear un todo incorrecto"**_

_**Rosella Black: "escucharon lo que quisieron escuchar, dijeron de mi lo que quisieron contar, y al final, ninguno dijo la completa verdad"**_

_**Rosella Black: "la verdad es relativa, puedo volver una verdad falsa y hacer verdadera una mentira, pero solo ante los mortales, que fluctúan entre lo real y lo ficticio y no encuentran en ninguna beneficio"(la cree pensando originalmente en la gente que huye del descontento de su vida viendo televisión o otras cosas destructivas como el alcohol, etc.)**_

_**Siiiiiiiiii, ya lo saben, yo también tengo frases celebres.**_

Cap 5

La verdad no es siempre clara.

Edward caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con Bella a su lado. Ella tenía los ojos más rojos que él pero era evidente que ambos habían estado llorando. Caminaban hacia el patio de la case de Jacob. Era la hora de la verdad. Edward sostenía suavemente de la cintura a Bella, ella estaba aun conmocionada y él comprendía porqué. Había tenido que confesar que su madre había asesinado indirectamente a su hermana y su cuñado y había prácticamente secuestrado a Jacob. La mayoría de eso Edward ya lo sabía o lo había sospechado, lo que no sabía era la parte acerca de Jacob y era hora de saber si su sobrino lo recordaba.

Edward podía sentir las miradas extrañadas que le daba la gente mientras caminaban; llevaba a una apoderada de la cintura y ambos tenían los ojos rojos de llorar, pero no le importó una explicación "más tarde pienso en ello" se dijo.

Cuando entraron en el patio todos se voltearon poco a poco a verlos. Edward y Bella se quedaron parados en el medio del patio a uno diez metros de Jacob. Este le daba la espalda. Bella empezó a llorar nuevamente

Lo siento- dijo Bella- permitía a mi madre arrebatárnoslo- lloraba y los niños cercanos estaban atentos a ella, además de las inspectoras. No tenía idea lo que esa situación se traduciría en las bocas de los chismosos.

Edward apretó suavemente la mano de Bella y siguió mirando a Jacob. Al sentirse observado este volteo y se encontró de pronto con dos rostros conocidos y un grito de sorpresa salió de su boca al reconocer a Edward

Papá Edward- gritó corriendo a sus brazos. Edward ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando mientras alzaba en brazos a Jacob y lo hacia girar. La gente estaba estupefacta su alrededor. Bella tenía una insipiente sonrisa mientras miraba con ternura a Jacob y Edward abrazarse.

Gracias- dijo Edward separándose de Jacob- no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de ella y su estúpida venganza- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

Gracias mamá- dijo Jacob en brazos de Edward. Él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Vamos mi pequeño- dijo Edward percatándose de la multitud alrededor. Se seco las lagrimas con una mano- tú, yo y tu mamá tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar- Bella lo miro sorprendida y luego asintió comprendiendo, Edward tenia más preguntas que no quería hacer en público. Edward tomó en brazos a Jacob con una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de Bella.

Es hora de irnos- dijo avanzando. Bella lo siguió dócilmente "debe estar conmocionado y aun así es capaz de reconfortarme" pensó mirando a Edward mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de vuelta a su oficina. Suspiró resignada, le esperaban muchas preguntas.

Mientras los tres se enfrascaban en un relato del pasado los chismes volaban. Para bien o para mal el comportamiento de Edward y Jacob se había prestado para malos entendidos. Antes que Edward y sus invitados salieran de su oficina todo el pueblo sabía que el padre de Jacob era nada mas ni nada menos Edward Cullen y con todo el pueblo me refiero a todos, incluso la familia Cullen en pleno que recibió una llamada de Anna felicitándoles porque Edward había encontrado a su hijo perdido. Alice y Emmet Cullen estaban con sus esposos; Jasper y Rosali Hale, respectivamente (son hermanos mellizos) y con Carlisle Cullen, el padre de familia, junto a su esposa Esme estaban disfrutando de un almuerzo familiar cuando recibieron la llamada que fue contestada por Esme. Su impresión fue inmensa pero no dejó que Anna supiera que no estaba enterada. Cuando colgó, en cambio, dio un grito de rabia que hizo temblar a todos los presentes

Edward cullen como te has atrevido a escondernos que tienes un hijo- su exclamación tan fuerte como airada produjo un coro de ¿Qué?s

Edward…nuestro Edward tuvo un hijo que luego fue dado por muerto- dijo Esme ya no con tanta rabia como pena, empezaba a comprender el dolor que había mostrado Edward después de regresar.

Eso me suena a…- Carlisle se puso en pie y no concluyó la frase

Exacto- dijo Esme angustiada- Edward nos dio nuestro primer nieto con Isabella Swan. El niño que ella encontró aquí es nuestro nieto. Edward volvió destrozado porque su hijo había muerto y al parecer se acaba de enterar que esta vivo.

¿Jacob Swan?- dijo jasper- es mi alumno, conozco su historia, al parecer su abuela lo secuestro y lo hizo pasar por muerto- se encontraba con las manos crispadas sobre la mesa "cuanto le habrá dolido eso a Edward" pensaba "y no se lo dijo a nadie"

Edward tiene un hijo- dijo Alice saltando de su silla y dando brinquitos de entusiasmo.

Un hijo del que jamás nos habló- dijo Emmet con expresión sombría tomando la mano de una preocupada Rosali. Toda la alegría que Alice había liberado fue barrida de golpe - ¿porqué Edward no nos dijo nada? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo?- todos los cullen miraron al vacio consumidos por la tristeza.

Ninguno de ellos, jamás, había logrado comprender a Edward del todo y ellos temían que Edward no les había dicho porque no confiaba en que lo comprendieran. Edward creía que su familia lo juzgaría y eso para todos los cullen era un peso en la conciencia, una recriminación. Ese vacio se había creado cuando Edward decidió buscar a su medio hermano, hijo de Carlisle antes de casarse con Esme que había sido dado en adopción por su madre biológica, empresa en la que nadie de su familia, que había buscado al niño en cuestión por años, lo había apoyado. Lo habían subestimado y luego ignorado cuando se refería al tema pues era muy doloroso para Carlisle y eso había herido a Edward que al fin y al cabo había encontrado a Vicente un poco antes de que se casara con Marie.

Vicente había empezado una relación son la familia cullen que nunca se había fortalecido porque él había tenido que salir huyendo con su esposa y su hijo. Los cullen creían que Edward les recriminaba su poco contacto con Vicente. Los cullen habían sido cautelosos al relacionarse con el hijo perdido pues temían abrumarlo, en cambio Edward se había mudado con él y se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Los cullen creían que Edward estaba resentido con ellos por ignorar a su hermano y los cullen, aunque sabiéndose con buenas intenciones, le daban la razón. Habían desperdiciado tiempo y Vicente había muerto. Y ya no podían reparar el daño. Ninguno de ellos sabía que esperar de Edward en esa situación. Nadie imagino, ni por un instante, que podía haber otra explicación.

**Bueniiiiiis aquí otro cap…disfrútenlo y me dicen como está…**

**¿les gustó el giro que dio la historia?**

**Pooooooooorfa dejen comentarios.**

**Bendiciones **

**Rosella Black.**


	7. capitulo 6

Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mía

_**Puedo olvidar todo, mi nombre, mi casa, mi familia, pero mi corazón aun así te reconocería**_ (jejeje no se donde lo lei)

**Dedicado a todos los que me dejaron comentarios…perdónenme pero tenia escrita casi toda la historia y subí un capitulo pero después no me gusto y lo borre y cambie toda la trama…otra ves (jejejeje sorry) bueno he aquí un pedazo de ternura.**

Bella caminaba por el parque que rodeaba su casa con Edward a su lado. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa como cada vez que se encontraban. Edward había ido y venido a su casa desde que había sabido de Jacob. Bella estaba de vacaciones y Edward también por lo que se encontraban muy a menudo juntos. Bella preparaba a los niños para ir a la escuela y Edward pasaba a recogerlos, cada vez ella insistía en que desayunara y cada día él se quedaba y desayunaban junto a los niños, por la tarde él los recogía y los levaba a casa (de Bella). Usualmente se quedaban jugando los cinco hasta la cena y luego él la ayudaba a hacerlos dormir, Bella debía admitir que él tenia talento con los niños y que adoraba a sus hermanos, y si no era demasiado tarde se iba a casa, aunque se había quedado a lo menos unas cinco veces en el cuarto de invitados por que se habían quedado conversando hasta muy tarde y era peligroso manejar. Habían estado reconstruyendo su amistad poco a poco. La única amistad que ella había conocido era con Edward, pero aun temía recordar todo. Habían vacios en su memoria y ella no quería, mas bien temía, explorarlos. Ella era consiente de que él estaba dando tiempo y que no había negado los rumores sobre su paternidad aun. Ella miro la noche maravillándose en lo que veía y sentía. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban a través del follaje. Había luna llena y la noche era clara. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los niños jugando en la casa.

Estoy muy agradecido contigo- dijo Edward frenando. Se dio vuelta a mirarla, ella también se detuvo.

Ya nada quedaba de la niña fría y fuerte que él había conocido. Ahora ella era una mujer y le había permitido entrar en su mundo y por instantes pudo observar su fragilidad, había sentido una necesidad tan insoportable por protegerla del dolor. Antes, cuando estaban trabajando en el bufete de la constructora Swan, él había escuchado los incesantes rumores sobre ellas, Marie y Isabella.

Marie era dulce y normal, inconsciente a veces, un poco impulsivita según lo que él la había conocido y tenía una reputación de ser una niña irresponsable, loca y estúpida. En cambio Isabella era todo menos normal; una niña genio, absolutamente reservada y desconfiada, marcada por el peso de ser la heredera y la responsable de tratar de frenar a su madre para darle un respiro a su sobrecargado padre, pero su reputación era de alguien arrogante, absolutamente astuta, inteligente en extremo y emocionalmente fría como un iceberg, aunque era amable, era también desconfiada y no tenia amigos.

Edward observó esos ojos azules que lo habían deslumbrado en el pasado. La conexión entre Isabella y él había sido inmediata cuando se conocieron, pero ella había salido huyendo de ella. Le habían enseñado a desconfiar y él la había perdonado hace tiempo por haber sido cautelosa. Se habían hecho amigo por sobre todo, pero no habían podido llegar más allá porque Isabella había tenido que irse a recluir a una universidad por orden de su madre. La huida de Marie desato la furia inconmensurable de René Swan. Cuando Edward había visto por primera vez los ojos de Isabella lo había estremecido la pena que había en ellos; en ese entonces, Marie ya estaba con Vicente, y pronto quedaría embarazada, así que después de la segunda semana de conocerla Edward había captado en los ojos de Isabella también, aparte de la pena, una angustia inmensa. Ella había estado luchando por proteger a Marie de su madre, pero era un muy joven y no tenia los contactos, aun luchaba fieramente para mantener a Vicente y Marie lejos de la influencia de su madre, además de todas sus clases y ayudar a su agotado y bienintencionado padre.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo bella con ese dejo de inocencia en los ojos. Edward se turbó levemente. La había esto mirando fijamente.

Lo siento- respondió- solo recordaba – dijo perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte. Isabella se estremeció por los recuerdos y por la intensidad que mostraban los ojos de Edward "esos hermosos ojos" se encontró pensando.

Bella estaba angustiada, no encontraba la forma de pedirle perdón a Edward por haberlo olvidado. Ella había sido consiente de esa perdida de recuerdos pero el dolor había sido tan grande que nunca se le había ocurrido abrir esa puerta para ver realmente cuanto había olvidado. Había sido una cobarde, lo reconocía, pero cada ves que algo desataba los recuerdos el dolor había sido insoportable. Isabella miró a Edward y se forzó a recordar todo. El dolor la golpeo con fuerza, como un puño en el estomago que la dejo sin aire, se forzó a continuar.

Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward angustiado sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan frágil, se encogía de dolor, tenia los ojos cerrados y temblaba- responde, por favor- dijo al borde del pánico.

Recuerdo -dijo ella abriendo los ojos bañados en lagrimas, las imágenes fluían por su mente como un rio caudaloso- ahora te recuerdo completamente- Edward se sobresaltó al ver la reacción de su cuerpo ante los recuerdos "por eso me olvidó" se dijo " era la única forma de soportar el dolor sola" la abrazó con fuerza y sostuvo su peso- eras mi mejor y único amigo- dijo ella realmente triste- perdóname- dijo angustiada- perdóname por olvidarte pero no podía…- se le cerro la garganta. No podía expresar la forma en que se había sentido.

Dolía demasiado- dijo Edward por ella- estar solo y cargar con el dolor- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Él también lo había vivido y comprendía. Ella asintió y escondió su rostro en su hombro – gracias- dijo ella realmente aliviada. Edward acariciaba su cabeza maravillándose en la suavidad de su cabello.

Ya no estas sola pequeña, ahora estamos juntos y enfrentaremos esto juntos- dijo Edward- ¿esta bien?

Si- dijo bella en su hombro- me siento aliviada de haberte encontrado- de pronto una duda se formó en su mente y se encontró de frente con el dolor, pero la presencia tranquilizadora de Edward la mantuvo firme. Antes, cada ves que recordaba, sufría ataques de pánico o desmayos- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo mirándolo a esos maravillosos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas aun en la oscuridad

¿de que?- dijo Edward acomodándola para verla mejor sin que saliera de la protección de sus brazos.

Hemos estado evitando a la gente para no tener que dar explicaciones, soy conciente de que rehúyes de tu familia, tenemos que arreglar esto, pero…¿Cómo voy a regularizar la situación de Jacob?- dijo bajando la mirada. Había hecho algo ilegal y lo sabia- esta inscrito como mi hijo biológico, pero ahora que tu estas aquí y recuerdo todo claramente creo que seria mejor que la verdad- se paró- o la verdad que no sea tan dañina- se corrigió pensando en su perversa madre- sea conocida- Edward suspiro sacando sus conocimientos de abogado a la luz.

El proceso puede ser revertido en el período de unos meses después de haber sido propuesto-dijo, pensando en una solución- podemos corregir eso y inscribirlo como nuestro sobrino.

¿no podían quitármelo?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Ella era bien consiente de que Edward y su familia no siempre pensaban lo mismo. Ella recordaba que su familia había tenido miedo de relacionarse con Vicente y no sabia que querrían hacer ahora con Jacob pero no quería que intentaran quitárselo para compensar la perdida de Vicente.

Mi familia…- Edward sopeso sus posibilidades. Bella estaba confiando ciegamente en él y no iba a defraudarla- podemos inscribirlo como nuestro sobrino. Yo sé donde se encuentra un testamento autentico de Marie donde nos nombra tutores legales a ambos- dejo su mente vagar por las posibilidades- podemos legalizar la situación y adoptarlo, no seria difícil y ya nadie podría quitárnoslo, pero hay complicaciones- dijo Edward.

¿Cuáles?- preguntó bella. Ella confiaba en Edward y concordaba, con sus bastantes extensos conocimientos en leyes, que esa era la mejor opción. La adopción les darían los derechos de los padre y así nadie podría interferir y/o quitarles la custodia. Tener una custodia compartida era bueno y era incluso mejor lo del testamento, ero aun la influencia de la familia de Edward sería mucha más de lo que Edward o bella querían que alguien fuera de ellos dos tuvieran sobre Jacob. Según la ley de ese país, si no eran los padres tendrían que haber tres responsables, por lo tanto aunque ellos cuidarían a Jacob siempre habría alguien mas para tomar las decisiones, alguien que podría tomar medidas legales y un largo y tedioso juicio lastimaría a Jacob.

Hay una forma- dijo Edward- arreglaré la situación de la maternidad de Jacob

Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo bella.

Tú nunca admitiste frente a nadie ser la madre biológica de Jacob y sus papeles no han sido totalmente aprobados y no son de conocimiento público, los únicos que existen son los del colegio- dijo pensando en voz alta- arreglaré todo para que pasemos a ser los tíos e inmediatamente los padres adoptivos y lo registraremos como nuestro hijo. Así tendremos todo el reconocimiento como padres y Jacob como nuestro hijo- Edward dudo y el ceño se frunció en su frente.

¿pero?- dijo bella. Se movió girándose para verlo mejor, pero sin querer hizo que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Ambos se estremecieron.

Pero…- Edward dudó- tendríamos que comprobar estabilidad familiar-dijo él

Tendríamos que estar casados- comprendió bella.

Si nos casamos seremos una familia- dijo Edward- podremos adoptar a tus hermanos y a Jacob de una vez y evitarías de paso la influencia de los hermanos de tu madre sobre los gemelos- Isabella se estremeció, sus tíos eran buenos pero demasiado excéntricos como para cuidarse a sí mismos, menos a unos niños.

El sistema no nos presentara problemas para adoptar a niños que de hecho estarán bajo nuestra mutua custodia porque le proporcionará mas beneficios a los niños y seguirán viviendo con nosotros- bella sonrió- es perfecto- dijo.

Siempre supe qua acabaría casándome contigo- dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos. Ambas eran consientes de la atracción. Ahora no había nada que los atara, René ya no estaba. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

Y así las acciones de Jacob tendían sentido- dijo bella bufando tratando de cambiar de tema. Los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos cuando al salir del despacho Anna los había felicitado por el reencuentro familiar.

Nos pedirán explicaciones y podremos decir la verdad sin temor que alguien quiera quitárnoslo – dijo Edward. Conocía a su familia y no creía que intentaran quitarles a Jacob, pero mientras mas influencia tuvieran la ocuparían, pondrían a bella en una situación incomoda y la desafiarían, Edward estaba seguro que intentarían manejar la vida de Jacob y de paso la de bella.

Isabella Swan- dijo Edward serio de repente. Se toco el anillo de su abuela que llevaba con una cadena en el cuello. Sus abuelos se lo habían regalado poco antes de morir y el siempre lo llevaba consigo. Era uno de sus más grandes tesoros, sonrió.

¿Qué?- dijo ella mirándolo curiosa con ella expresión de dulzura que Edward amaba.

¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo arrodillándose. Bella se quedo muda por un momento. Apenas acababa de recordar gran parte de su pasado que ella había elegido olvidar, pero ella estaba segura de que en el pasado había sido amiga de Edward y aunque no habían sido íntimos, según la descripción de la gente normal, confiaba en él y Marie también.

Si- dijo simplemente. Edward deslizó el anillo de la fina cadena de plata y lo puso en su dedo. Calzaba perfecto. Sonrió- nunca pensé que me casaría- confeso en voz alta. Entonces recordó TODO lo que implicaba estar casados. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello pero no retrocedió. Ella siempre se había sentido atraída por Edward en el pasado y ahora volvía a experimentar ese revoloteo. Él la había ayudado tanto en el pasado sin pedir explicaciones, él había confiado en ella y la había ayudado sin saber toda la verdad, ahora ella confiaría en él y en su instinto. Le confiaría hasta su cuerpo. Isabella sabia que el único hombre que podía hacerla feliz era Edward cullen.

Edward se levanto y la miró a los ojos, fue testigo de su rubor y su alma se estremeció. Bella era audaz, fuerte e implacable a veces, pero cuando se permita confiar mostraba su verdadera personalidad y él amaba las dos partes de ella. Ella era realmente dulce, insegura a veces y muy inocente. Él recordaba como reaccionaba a él en el pasado. Ellos e habían deseado de una forma dolorosa cuando eran amigos y eso había creado desconfianza en bella. Ella le tenía miedo, ella le había tenido miedo a la reacción de su propio cuerpo por él y se lo había reconocido en su cara cuando él le había preguntado porque nunca lo tocaba, había sido una pregunta inocente y ella había sido sincera. Haber aceptado casarse con él conociendo que Edward le pediría todo y le daría todo lo que un marido podía ofrecer era reconocer que aun tenia ese efecto en ella. El admiraba su valentía y ambos eran demasiado cerebrales para creer en el amor ciegamente, ambos habían sido testigos de lo que confiar ciegamente en el amor les había costado a sus hermanos. Ellos, en cambio, creían en la amistad, en la lealtad y la fidelidad y esa sería la base de su relación, o eso creía Edward en ese entonces.

**Buenis … he aquí mi obra…espero su comentarios **

**Bendiciones**

**Rosella Black.**


	8. capítulo 7

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mia y no autorizo su publicación en ningún otro citio.

Dedicado a las(os) que esperaron por mi historia, muchas gracias y perdón por la demora

Edward llego exhausto a su departamento. Tiró su chaqueta al piso sin miramientos en cuanto entró y se tiro en el sillón. Estaba totalmente agotado. Acababa de terminar el papeleo de la custodia de Jacob, Bárbara y Emmanuel. Jacob ahora estaba oficialmente bajo la custodia de Bella y de él gracias al testamento de Marie. Había ocupado tres meses enteros de vacaciones arreglar el lio que había hecho sin querer Bella, aunque debía reconocer había sido una buena solución de no haber aparecido él. Había sido necesario una prueba de ADN de Jacob para poder probar al juez que era en realidad sobrino y no hijo de Bella, pero desde ese día estaba arreglado. Al día siguiente bella y él se casarían y por la tarde firmarían, ya como esposos, los papeles de adopción de los tres niños. Edward había llevado el caso a un juez en la capital para evitar influencias externas, como sus vecinos o sus padres, que se podían presentar en el juzgado de su pequeño pueblo y había recurrido a varios antiguos amigos y conocidos del buffet Swan para que testificaran que él y Bella tenían una relación de al menos seis años, ósea desde que se habían conocido, así el juez creyó que llevaban conviviendo seis años y como eran familiares de los niños permitió la adopción si, como estaba planeado, se casaban en vez de esperar los años que exigía la ley. Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello y se acaricio la incipiente barba antes de sentarse. Su departamento aun se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad y le parecía extraño, eso y el silencio, se había acostumbrado a la luz de la casa de bella y a las risas de los niños, a su desorden y los extrañaba. Ese departamento parecía ser de alguien más. Su mundo había cambiado totalmente en los cuatro meses que habían transcurrido del regreso de Bella.

Edward acaricio la cadena de oro blanco que llevaba al cuello. Bella le había regalado un hermoso medallón con las inscripciones de los nombres de ella, sus hermanos, Jacob y el nuevo emblema familiar que habían creado. Paso suavemente los dedos sobre la lisa superficie de zafiro que era el anverso del medallón. El azul del medallón le recordaba a los ojos de Bella. Estaba soñando despierto con esos ojos cuando escuchó el teléfono, era su madre, lo sabía antes de contestar. Lo habían atosigado con preguntas desde que nacieron los rumores y ellos simplemente se habían negado a responder algo al respecto. Edward y Bella evitaban esos temas como tabú y cambiaban de tema o huían cuando salía el tema con extraños, era tant la curiosidad de la gente que bella y él habían tenido que tomar sus vacaciones nuevamente desde hacia un mes, y esconderse de la gente porque todos querían saber la verdad y los más extremistas eran los Cullen, encabezados por Esme y Alice prácticamente se habían apostado fuera de la casa de Bella hasta que ella los amenazó con demandarlos por acoso y aunque ya no la perseguían e incomodaban con preguntas aún perseguían a Edward que agradecía que de milagro nadie había sufrido un momento de debilidad y los hubiera delatado, pero todo acabaría pronto, en un par de días podría decir que Jacob lo había llamado así porque era su padrino.

Edward no sabía como iba a reaccionar su familia ante la noticia del hijo de Vicente pero estaba seguro de que querrían influir e imponerse en la vida del niño y de Bella mas que colaborar con su adecuación, por eso él y bella se iban a casar, porque por la ley de ese país un niño huérfano podía estar en la custodia compartida de hasta tres personas y Edward estaba seguro que su familia intentaría llenar el cupo que faltaba. Eso les daría poder legal sobre el niño y podrían obligar a Bella a hacer cosas que no quería. Su familia era bien intencionada pero no comprenderían nunca del todo la tragedia de Bella. Ella ya había tenido que decir que su madre había secuestrado a Jacob y lo había dado por muerto, pero no quería tener que decir que también René había sido responsable de la muerte de Marie y Vicente. Mi esposa- pensaba Edward. Se habían conocido muy jóvenes y se habían enamorado entonces, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada por su hermana como para reconocerlo, pero él no. Edward siempre había sabido que la primera y única mujer que había amado era Isabella Swan aunque nunca la hubiera besado, ni siquiera la había visto mas de seis veces fuera del trabajo, pero él la había conocido mejor que nadie en aquella extraña amistad, porque en ese entonces estudiaban y trabajaban juntos y para Isabella esas dos cosas eran su vida. Edward estaba feliz de que al menos es historia de horror podría llegar a tener un matiz claro que dejara buenos recuerdos.

Edward había ideado el matrimonio que Bella siempre había soñado y que solo había reconocido una vez ante alguien, Edward, una noche en que tenia que hacer un informe FODA y se habían quedado hasta la madrugada trabajando a solas en el buffet. Se iban a casar en el invernadero de su nueva casa. Edward la había encontrado por casualidad cuando iba a visitar a Bella y se había prendado de ella al instante. Quedaba a un kilometro de la casa victoriana de Bella. Era una mansión antigua, más bien una antigua abadía que , contra toda regla, era la cas más luminosa y elegante que Edward hubiera visto. Edward la había mandado a renovar en cuanto la había comprado. Cuando Bella la había visto completa y había conocido sus planes había saltado a sus brazos tan liviana como era. Se parecía a la casa donde había crecido el padre y su abuelo de ella en Inglaterra. Ella había pasado sus mejores veranos en aquella casa donde vivían sus abuelos Miriam y Ángel, para ella fue tan hermoso que tímidamente lo beso en los labios. Fue solo un rose que los dejo descolocados a ambos. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando recorrían tomados de las manos las habitaciones de esa hermosa mansión castillo. Pero lo que mas amo bella fue el invernadero de pisos de mármol que estaba en medio del bosque en la parte de atrás de la casa, tanto que entro girando como una niña haciendo ondear el vestido azul que llevaba. Estaba rodeado de senderos bien iluminados y a no más de 100 metros de la casa y era hermoso. Era una obra de arte hecha de metal, madera y vidrio. Era del porte de una catedral y estaba lleno de hermosas plantas y en el medio tenia una fuente enorme con una pequeña pérgola de pisos de cristal en el centro donde uno podía ver el agua fluir bajo sus pies. Por decisión unánime de todos los niños habían decorado el invernadero con flores blancas y azules para el matrimonio. Las cintas eran plateadas y el ramo era de rosas y violetas elegido por Edward y Bella. Ellos habían organizado todo a su mutuo gusto, nadie más había interferido, solo jasper y Nany sabían la verdad, pues serian los testigos de la boda civil y los padrinos en la religiosa que se celebrarían una después de la otra. Edward se ducho y se fue a acostar, esa noche ambos durmieron en extraña excitación esa noche al día siguiente decidieron, se dirían él uno al otro que se amaban. Al día siguiente serian la familia cullen Swan.

Oki doki aquí otro cap….perdonen la tardanza

Paz

Rosella Black


	9. capitulo 8 final

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama. No permito la publicación de esta historia en cualquier otro sitio sin mi autorización.

Bueno he aquí el final de esta historia…. Se que querrán golpearme por demorar tanto pero no es mi culpa. Es culpa de mi amiga inspiración que se fue de vacaciones, además, para las que le interese tuve un desencanto amoroso bien feo y… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a escribir de amor en esas condiciones? (es un trauma para todas asumir que el Edward de carne y hueso no existe, o por lo menos yo aun no lo encuentro…pero sigo buscando xD si lo encuentran me lo mandan)

MIL Y UNA DISCULPAS.

Con cariño para todas las que me han agregado a favoritos y me siguen…no saben cuan importante es para esta humilde escritora.

Con amor para ustedes.

Por amor creo Dios al mundo

(La Biblia)

Bella miraba el techo de su habitación con tedio, el tiempo era demasiado lento en su correr. Se iba a casar, con lo que eso implicaba. Iba a tener hijos, tres, para ser exactos mañana a esa misma hora. "Debería estar histérica" se dijo, "pero no lo estoy" y se preguntaba porqué. La respuesta llegó a ella como el soplo de una brisa de primavera, cálida y apacible "porque estoy con Edward". Bella había enfrentado en esos días su naturaleza y admitido que había algo en que su corazón ganaba a su mente. No podía evitar sentir y lo que sentía por Edward era aún más fuerte y aterrador de lo que había sentido años atrás, pero aun así confiaba en él con su vida, aun si no llegaba a amarla de verdad sabía, con una fuerza más allá de su comprensión, que seria su mejor amigo cada día por el resto de su vida, lo sabía con tanta certeza como que su corazón latía.

"La noche pasa lento para el que espera" se dijo Edward al amanecer. Había dormido poco pero se sentía extrañamente radiante. Sabía que Bella lo amaba aunque ella aun no lo descubría del todo. Él comprendía que lo amaba de una forma tímida aun, pero lograría que fuera libre de las ataduras que habían puesto sobre ella. Edward conocía el miedo bajo el cual ella había sido educada y que no tenía experiencia en relaciones excepto su amistad de muchos años atrás. Más que todo lo demás Edward sabía que bajo la mujer dura que Bella era para el resto estaba la mujer dulce que él conocía, pero si no tenia cuidado, la mujer dura lo destruiría. No podía permitirse dañar a Bella, porque mientras su corazón no sanara de la pena por lo hecho por su hermana y por su madre ella estaría muy vulnerable. Una Bella herida se defendería como una fiera, con la misma ferocidad con la que defendía a los que amaba. Edward Cullen salió al balcón de su habitación y contempló el amanecer en su esplendor e hizo una promesa al cielo, al viento, al sol y a cualquiera que quisiera oír a su corazón enamorado.

Te prometo amarte aunque le temas a ese amor y prometo luchar por la familia que vamos a formar, por la familia que me has regalado. Prometo luchar para sanar nuestras heridas. Prometo luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que me ames y para hacerte feliz- soltó una risa suave, casi traviesa- las demás promesas las diré en la ceremonia- dijo mirando al cielo y cerrando los ojos. Se afirmó en la barandilla y dejó que el calor del naciente sol acariciara su piel "ni el sol se compara a tu calidez, Bella" se dijo antes de entrar a arreglarse, pues ese día era importante, era el día de su boda.

En el marco de la puerta del balcón se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, hacia el sol, pero buscando algo o mas bien alguien más.

Cuidare lo que nos han regalado- dijo Edward- fuimos afortunados por tenerlas en nuestras vidas Vicente, gracias hermano, gracias por traerla a mi vida, por traerlos a mi vida- dijo, acaricio el pasamano como si le diera una caricia a la mano de su hermano y entró.

Bella acarició el bordado del vestido de su abuela con reverencia y se volvió hacia su abuelo con suavidad y elegancia, pero en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas contenidas. Ese vestido tenía más años que su padre pero estaba perfectamente conservado y con la ayuda de una costurera francesa ahora sería su vestido. Para Bella no había nada mejor para su boda que el novio fuera Edward y que su vestido fuera el que había usado su abuela cinco décadas atrás en su propio matrimonio con el duque de Cambridge.

Estarás hermosa- dijo el abuelo Ángel. Los años habían pasado desde que él se había recluido en su casa en Portugal luego de la muerte de su hijo, pero el luto había quedado atrás. Ahora viviría en la casa de Bella cuando ella se fuera a la casa Cullen-Swan, como llamaban los niños a la casa que Edward había comprado y remodelado para cuando se casaran.

El abuelo Ángel era un aristócrata inglés de sangre pura, al igual que todos en la familia de bella. Era asquerosamente rico y se enorgullecía de haberle entregado un octavo del control de sus empresas a su hijo y este la había vuelto el triple de su empresa completa. Los ojos azules de bella refulgían en los orbes de su abuelo como una vez lo hicieron en los de su padre. Ángel tenía la complexión delgada y la piel pálida de bella, su cabello alguna vez caoba era ahora de un plateado refulgente. Vestía con elegancia pero sin que sus accesorios delataran su riqueza y había cruzado medio mundo y salido de su autoexilio para volver a ver a su amada esposa, la mujer que el había amado por cincuenta años revivida en su nieta. Ese día lo más característico del abuelo Ángel fue su radiante sonrisa. Hacía seis años que no sonreía.

Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí abuelo- dijo Bella conmovida por la alegría de su abuelo mientras ultimaba los detalles con la coordinadora. Creía haberlo perdido pero su abuelo parecía haber revivido con la noticia de su boda.

Yo soy el segundo hombre mas feliz de la tierra- respondió el abuelo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se levantaba para abrazarla suavemente- obviamente después del suertudo de tu novio- Bella se carcajeo y tomó el vestido para ir a cambiarse. A través de la ventana podía ver a los sirvientes correr hacia el invernadero preparando todo para le matrimonio. Había dormido en su casa y se había trasladado a la que seria su casa para ponerse el vestido de novia. "mi casa" se dijo "mía y de mi marido" se sonrojó y su abuelo la miró con una expresión pícara. Ella se dio media vuelta y desfilo un poco torpemente hacia la habitación continua. Las carcajadas de su abuelo la siguieron.

El sol se puso en el horizonte en el momento exacto que Edward llegó al invernadero acompañado por Jasper. El invernadero estaba ahora despejado, lleno de flores azules y con el olor distintivo de ellas y también rosas, rosas blancas y una extraña variedad de rozas azules con los bordes blancos que bella amaba. Sin querer una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward. Le iba a dar a su mujer la boda que ella había soñado con dieciséis años, la que aun soñaba.

El agua corría por debajo del piso de vidrio a los pies de los asistentes que cabían cómodamente en la pérgola al centro del estanque del invernadero, seguía un ritmo suave que era acompañado por un piano y un cuarteto de cuerdas que estaba apostado ahí. La conversación fluía suave aun bajo el suave murmullo de la música. Entonces uno a uno los faroles del camino hacia la casa fueron encendiéndose y la canción cambió. Todos los presentes se voltearon.

Edward recordaría ese día como el día en que vio un ángel caminar hacia él. Bella estaba deslumbrante. Parecía una princesa ataviada por un vestido de seda y encaje con ribetes plateados y azules que resaltaba su figura y sus ojos. Llevaba el collar de zafiros que había pertenecido a su familia por seis generaciones y en su dedo el anillo de compromiso de Edward. El anillo tenia grabado el emblema familiar de su nueva familia, la familia que juntos formarían, el emblema que habían diseñado juntos.

Bella se sentía flotando mientras caminaba hacia Edward y cuando él la miró a los ojos. Ella supo que era el amor. Él la amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, en la veneración con que tomo sus manos cuando su abuelo la entregó, en el temblor con que la acarició. Él la amaba y en ese momento ella supo con certeza que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez años atrás. Entonces ella supo que su corazón estaba sanando y su alma tuvo paz de todos los conflictos que cargaba. Cuando Bella miro a Edward con los ojos que mira una mujer que se sabe enamorada comprendió todo lo que había hecho Mari por Vicente, pudo ver el horror que había hecho su madre y no se sintió culpable, porque ya no cargaba el miedo de ser igual a ella, a René, no, ya no. René nunca había amado y ella si lo hacía. "Amo a mis hijos" dijo con regocijo "amo a mi marido".

Cuando el sacerdote y el juez dijeron los declaro marido y mujer Edward susurró un te amo en su oído y ella lloró de alegría antes de responderle colgada en su cuello un te amo mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces Edward también lloró. Edward supo que nada los separaría ahora. No había nada que pudiera vencer la fuerza de una mujer que ama y ella, él sabía, lo amaría toda la vida, como él la amaría a ella, un poco más cada segundo, un poco más con cada sonrisa, un poco más con cada lagrima, para bien y para mal, en lo bueno y en lo malo, serian compañeros para siempre.

Bueno he aquí mi obra jejejejejeje

Espero sus comentarios…además tengo una idea en mente que requiere de su opinión.

Planeo hacer otra historia cortita de cómo Edward y bella les contaran a la familia de él y un poquito de su futuro ¿Qué les parece? Es mucho mejor que comprometerme con una historia larga si se que tengo que estudiar para el liceo y la PSU. Espero sus comentarios.

Bendiciones

Rosella black.


End file.
